Help is on the way
by Frostbound11
Summary: After a trainer is kidnapped by Team Flare, his Braixen runs away. Frightened, he finds some friends that might help him find his trainer. Some violence, a somewhat different ending to Pokemon Y and a slightly darker Team Flare. -On hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! To all who know me, you think I gave up my fanfiction writing?! Actualyy, I kinda did:( But good news! I'm back, I got new ideas and (hopefully) will be posting *slightly* sooner. Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was pretty peaceful here, in my pokeball. I was so excited because a trainer was gonna choose one of us for his first pokemon. Oh by the way, I'm a Fennekin. All of a sudden, I could hear faint voices from outside. I didn't know who was talking, but then I could see a bright light. I jumped and landed on a cold floor. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a young boy, no more than about 13. he looked at me and smiled.  
"I like this one," said the boy. A voice behind me said, "Sure, this is a Fennekin. A male too, if that makes thing better."  
The boy knelt down and rubbed my head. It felt nice; I haven't been patted in a long time.  
"Would you like to give your Fennekin a name?"  
The boy replied, "yes, actually."  
He picked my up and said, "I'm gonna name you Brandon."  
That was one of the best days of my life. I still remember it clearly, even after 3 months. Since then I've evolved into a Braixen, and quite a powerful one I might add. My trainer, whose name I now know to be Jack, has trained me very well. Anyway, Jack and I were staying in Cyllage City for a few days. We had just defeated the 2nd gym leader, and it was one the toughest fights I will probably ever have. I was at a huge disadvantage against the gym's rock type pokemon, but Jack's other pokemon, Pansage, managed to bring us to victory. We were walking home from the poke mart when suddenly, a man ran up to Jack and threw his first at his face. Fortunately, Jack's reflexes were good enough to dodge it.  
"What the heck?!" Jack yelled. The man yelled, "Give me your Pokemon!"  
The stranger tackled Jack to the ground. I stood there, shocked.  
"Run Brandon!" Yelled Jack as he was pinned to the ground. I backed away slowly, then turned around and broke into a sprint. I didn't want to look back. I made it as far as the forest and fell to my knees. It was a dark night, and I was all alone. I curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep, hoping that Jack was alright.

I woke to the sound of Vivilions. I opened my eyes to see a Tranquil in my face.  
"Ahhh!" I cried. The Tranquil took a step back.  
"Good, you're awake. For a second I thought you were dead. Why are you sleeping in the middle of the forest?"  
Asked the flying type.  
I sat up and said, "I was running away from someone. I guess I got tired."  
The tranquil thought for a moment. Finally, it said, "Why don't you come join me and my friends? We have lots of space for other Pokemon."  
"Alright. Let's go."  
We walked for a good 5 minutes, talking the whole time. The Tranquil said that his name was Daniel, and that the place he lives had plenty of food. We stopped at a shallow cave.  
"This is the place," Daniel said. I walked in and looked around. In the cave I saw a few patches of grass and a pile of berries.  
"I thought you said you had friends," I said. Daniel stared at his talons.  
"Had."  
Suddenly, a Chespin walked in.  
"Hey Daniel, I'm back," The grass type said. Daniel ran up to him.  
"I thought you ditched me!" He said. The Chespin rolled his eyes.  
"Did you actually forget I went to a fighting tournament?"  
"Uh huh..."  
Chespin face palmed himself.  
"You stupid! Also, who the heck is he?" the Chespin pointed at me.  
"I'm Brandon. I'm new here."  
"Cool. The name's Justin."  
Daniel looked out the cavern entrance.  
"It's getting dark. We should stay inside until day," he said. We all thought that was a good idea, so I ignited a pile of sticks and we say around the fire, roasting berries and having conversations.  
"So where did you come from?" Asked Justin.  
"I used to be owned by a trainer called-"  
Justin almost choked on the berry he was eating.  
"What?! You must have hated your trainer if you ditched him!"  
"I didn't. He was attacked by a man. I ran because the man wanted to steal me," I said. "I hope my trainer's OK."  
"By the way, what did the stranger look like?" asked Daniel.  
"Uh, he wore dark shades and a red suit with a big 'F' in a strange style."  
Daniel's eyes widened.  
"Oh No. Brandon, I'm sorry, but you might never see your trainer again."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"That man is a member of a organization. They go around Kalos, stealing Pokemon, robbing trainers and being just plain evil. Sometimes, they'll even kidnap people and take them to their hideout. That's where your trainer should be."  
I stood up.  
"So let's go find him!"  
Daniel shook his head.  
"I'm afraid that's not as easy as you think. The organization is well hidden, and even if you knew where it was, it would be miles away from here."  
I sat down, disappointed.  
"We should probably go to sleep," Justin said. I left the fire burning so we could stay warm. I laid down and closed my eyes. I was still thinking about Jack until I drifted away from reality.

The sound of skittering woke me up. I turned around to see a Scolipede at the foot of the cave. Daniel was at the back of the cave, scared. Justin tried to fight it off, but the Scolipede smacked him with its tail and he went flying, smashing into the wall. I ran and came to a skid, between Scolipede and my friends.  
"Hey! Leave my friends alone!" I shouted. The scolipede sneered.  
"You think you can defeat me? You must have a death wish!"  
I whipped out my fire stick, setting the top alight.  
"I'm sure you do."  
I swung the stick, sending an Ember at the Scolipede. It moved its head to the side, dodging it. Then it reared its head and spat poison at me. I did a commando roll and threw another Ember at the poison type. This time it hit, and the Scolipede staggered back.  
"Arghh! That's it, you'll never see another day!"  
It lunged forward and use Poison Tail. I jumped back, but not before the tip of it's tail scratched my chest. I fell to my knees, the poison starting to take effect. My vision started to blur, and I could vaguely see the Scolipede crawl toward me.  
"You should've listened to me. Now then. Time to say good night!"  
It had barely finished its sentence when Justin jumped up and punched it in the face. I could just see Justin attacking Scolipede with Vine Whip before I blacked out of poisoning.

I heard quiet chatting next to me. I slowly opened my eyelids to see Justin and Daniel next to me. Justin turned to me and saw that I was awake, or at least half awake.  
"Thank goodness you made it. It's a good thing we had a good stock of Pecha berries, otherwise you wouldn't have made it," he said. I sat up and saw the Scolipede outside the Cave. It was lying down, most likely unconscious.  
"How did you-"  
"Your Ember weakend the Scolipede enough for me to finish it off with a few Vine Whips."  
I managed to stand up and notice the Scolipede get up and slowly crawl Away.  
"You haven't seen the last of me! I will return!" It yelled as it disappeared through the trees. Daniel stepped forward.  
"Well that's the end of that," he said. He turned to me.  
"Thanks Brandon. Without you we would most likely be in that Scolipede's mouth!"  
I smiled. I had a feeling that I would fit in here.

Later that night we were sitting around a camp fire.  
"I was thinking," Daniel said, "The way you saved us back then, you're really brave."  
"Thanks," I said.  
"No really. And it made me think. If you did go find the base, you could probably make it."  
Justin swallowed his berry and spoke, "Well if he's going, I'll go with him. We make a great team."  
I smiled, then turned to Daniel.  
" What about you? Will you join us?"  
Daniel sighed.  
"Alright. When do we leave?"  
"I guess tomorrow morning. We'll be able to pick berries along the way, so we probably won't need to pick food."  
Justin stood up and headed for the back of the cave.  
"Well we better get some sleep then."  
We nodded and slept. I couldn't wait to leave.

The next morning we checked everything. We decided to hide the pile of berries so no one else will eat it. As we wandered through trees I saw so many other Pokemon. I was so excited. This would be the best adventure since leaving Vaniville Town.

 **Alright, so that's it for chapter 1. If you couldn't already tell I chose names and pokemon that match the closest. Reviews are definately welcome, so tell me what you think of this new fanfiction. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

We wondered through the forest, having occasional conversations and greeting other Pokemon. We've been walking for a good few hours now, and it's getting dark.

"Look over there!" Daniel said. We turned and saw a circle of tents surrounded by a pile of wood.

" Let's check to see if it's occupied," I said. We walked over to the closest tent and zipped it open. To our surprise, there was no one there. There wasn't even a trace that anyone stayed in any of the tents.

"well it looks like we can stay here for a few nights," Justin said. We sat down and opened the bag of berries we had collected over time. I took out my fire stick and lit the campfire. I was really tired, so I was the first to sleep. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I woke up in a strange room. There were stone pillars all around. I could easily tell this was a dream by the endless white void. In front of me was a faint blur, then it cleared to reveal a figure. It was large and white, with huge wings stretch out. There were hands on the tips of the wings.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked the tall figure. I looked at me and spoke in a majestic voice, "I am Reshiram, the white dragon of Unova."

I had heard of that place before. It was another region that was filled with Pokemon, much like Kalos, and like most regions, it had two or more legendary pokemon to watch over.

"But why have you come to me?" I asked, still slightly dazed.

"Because you are the only pokemon I can trust," Reshiram boomed.

"You, out of all pokemon, are the most determined to find your trainer, and I respect that. But right now Team Flare is plotting something that will put the world of pokemon in danger. You, Brandon, are brave enough to stop it."

My body started glowing white, and I felt a surge of energy.

"Take this power. It will help you grow stronger. Now go! Save the pokemon world!"

Suddenly, the room started to crumble. I fell through the broken floor and into the endless void.

I jumped up, sweating. Daniel was looking at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I didn't know whether to tell him or not.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I decided not to say anything. We heard the sound of water hitting a tree.

"What's that sound?" Daniel asked. I stood up.

"Stay here," I told him. I walked through the trees until I came across a lake. Near it I saw what looked to be a Floatzal shooting water at a tree.

"Hey!" I shouted. He turned, then shot a jet of water at me. I dodged it and saw that the water had smashed a hole in the tree.

 _What the heck?!_ I thought. I used Psychic to listen to his thoughts

" _f I use Water Gun, he'll dodge to the right, meaning I'll hit him with a timed Water Pulse,_ the Floatzal was thinking. As he planned, he shot water at my position. But instead of dodging to the right, I jumped left.

Suddenly, something hit me in the chest which sent me flying. I tumbled along the ground until I came to a stop.

"Who is this guy?!" I said to myself. I saw the Floatzal stand a few metres away from me.

"I knew you would Psychic to read my mind, so instead of using Water Pulse to the right I intercepted you on the left."

I stood up and stared. _This guy was like a computer!_

"Also I've been training for days, shooting water at trees to improve accuracy and power until my special attack was max-"

"In english?!" I said. Hardly any of what he said went to my head.

"My Water Gun is military-class," he said. I couldn't believe that this Floatzal could know so much.

"You look like someone who might like to go on an adventure. What do you say?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess it could help increase well needed stats. Very well. I'll join you. My name is Denzel by the way."

"Great. I'm Brandon. Let's go back to the camp."

So that's one more member to aid on our journey.

When we got back to the camp Justin and Daniel were arguing with another group of Pokemon.

"We were here first!" shouted Daniel. The other group consisted of a Lairon, a Lucario and... Was that a Pansage?

"Listen. It's three against two, so leave and we won't hurt you," the Lucario warned. I stepped next to Justin. Denzel followed.

"Make that four," I said. Lucario wasn't very happy with that. He charged an Aura Sphere, but I was ready for it. I commando-rolled to the side and took out my fire stick. I threw a few Embers, but the Lucario dodged all of them.

"You gotta try harder than that to defeat me!" He said. Suddenly, he was right in front of me and delivered a kick to the stomach. Luckily, I was able to withstand it, and I used Psyshock, sending waves of psychic energy directly at him. He stumbled back and charged another Aura Sphere. I aimed my stick at him and concentrated all my energy into the stick. Suddenly, a huge wave of fire emmited from the stick, knocking the Lucario back 20 metres. He tried to get up, but fell down. Everyone was astounded at what just happened.

"How did you..." Daniel was lost for words.

"That's unlike anything I've seen. That's not regular EV training, that's for sure," Denzel said. I just stood there, trying to process how I was able to send a Flamethrower that powerful. The Lairon lifted the Lucario on its back and started to walk away. The Pansage followed without looking back. I watched them leave through the trees. Justin walked over to me and said, "You know them?"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling this isn't the last time we've seen them," I told him as we turned and walked back to the campsite.

Later that night all we were doing was chatting about my powerful attack.

"I wanna know. How did you do that? That Flamethrower was really powerful," Denzel asked. Was battle strategy all this guy cared about?

"I don't know. I just aimed at him and let out all my energy," I told him. I let out a yawn.

"Speaking of energy, I'm all out. Have a good night."

I entered the tent and fell back onto the ground. I thought about where to go next before slowly drifting off to sleep.

I found myself in the same room as this morning, with the tall stone pillars.

"Looks like you used your newfound strength."

I whipped around to see Reshiram towering above me.

"That Flamethrower was a fraction of the power that I have gave you. Once you have grown stronger, you will unlock more power," Reshiram said. I didn't know what to say other than, "Why?"

Reshiram closed his eyes.

"The world is in grave danger. Team Flare is building a weapon. One that will destroy all pokemon. It's just like the Pokemon War." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"This is the last time I will speak to you. You must protect every single Pokemon in this world. Stop Team Flare, before it's too late!"

And, like last time, the ground collapsed, falling into the endless void along with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We pack as much as we could in the backpacks we found at the camp. It was sunrise, so we decided to get a move on. While walking among the trees, Denzel asked, " How long do you think we'll be walking for?"

"We're not sure exactly where the base, but I do know the general direction. In short, it should be another few days," Daniel replied. Everybody was talking away while I just thought of the dreams i had last night. If that was a sliver of my power, what else could I accomplish, and on what scale?

"Hey! Brandon! You up with Cresselia?"

I held that thought and turned to Justin.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking. Once we find your trainer, what'll happen to our group? You'll be with Jack, but what about us?"

I stopped walking. I hadn't even thought of that.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Jack will let you guys join us. He is in need of more pokemon," I said, trying to sound positive. I looked back and saw a door.

"Hold up guys. What do you think we should do about that door?"

Daniel peered from behind me.

"Looks like some form of tunnel. The only way through the forest if you ask me."

He flew up and around the area. A few minutes later he came back.

"Just as I thought. There's a invisible barrier from here to the next city. This is the only way," He reported. I walked up to the door and pressed my paw on it.

"What do you say guys?"

Everyone just responded with a nod. I opened the door and reveal a large room with a few unlit torches.

I ignited them until the whole room was illuminated. On the back wall was a huge painting of pokemon. The painting was 8 eeveelutions and a small group of pokemon. A Krookodile, a Steelix, a Floatzal, a Chespin, a Tranquil and a Braixen-

"Wait a minute..."

I turned to my friends.

"I think this has to do with us," I said. Justin looked at the painting and said, "It looks like we're part of some sort of prophecy."

"Well whatever it is, a Steelix and a Krookodile is part of it, so we should find them before we get to the base."

"But what about the eeveelutions?" Daniel asked. Suddenly, the ground split opened beneath my friends, letting them fall.

"Guys!" I yelled as they fell to the unknown. Daniel tried to fly back up, but the ground closed again. I heard a "Brandon" before he was blocked off from view.

"So you finally arrived."

I turned around and saw a Glaceon walking toward me, a small smile across his face.

"What have you done to my friends?" I asked, a bit of anger in my voice.

"Your friends are fine. They are on the bottom floor, running the other trials," The Glaceon said. Trials?

"What do you want?"

The Glaceon stepped even closer.

"As elemental guardians of the forest and assistants of Arceus, We challenge anyone who is chosen for the prophecy to see if they're worthy. You happen to be that chosen one."

The chosen one... That was what Reshiram was talking about. The Glaceon stood tall.

"I, Frostbound, challenge you to a battle. Will you accept?"

I ignited my battle stick.

"I always accept," I said. Frostbound smiled, then charged at me with an Ice Fang. I jumped back, avoiding the attack, and sent a wave of fire at Frostbound. He jumped to the side and sent an Ice Beam in my direction. I used Heat Wave to intercept it, but the Ice Beam melted to become a small Hydro Pump, slamming into my chest. I tumbled back, having no control over my body. Finally, I found the strength to shove my feet into the ground, making me skid. Once I stopped, I used Psyshock and sent a beam of psychic energy at Frostbound. He jumped over it and fired multiple Ice Shards. I ran to the side, sending Embers at the Ice Shards. I charged at Frostbound and swung my stick, but he jumped back. I kept swinging, running foward to keep up. I swung low and the Glaceon jumped up. _Now's my chance,_ I thought. I spun around and did a high kick to his face, sending him flying. He did a backflip and landed on his feet. We both stood panting, eyes locked.

Meanwhile, down below...

The group came down with a crash, piling on top of eachother. Daniel flew down gracefully and said, " Where are we?"

Justin got up and looked around. Suddenly, a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon appeared from above.

"Hope you're ready for this, because we're gonna take you down!" the Jolteon shouted.

"Yeah! Lets go!" said the Vaporeon. The Flareon sighed.

"We're supposed to fight you before you can pass. There's no way out of this one, I'm afraid."

Denzel prepared to run.

"We're at a type disadvantage here. Try to avoid their attacks and get behind them," he said. He charged at the Flareon and shot a Water Gun at him. The Flareon jumped high into the air and used Flamethrower in Justin's direction. Justin leaped to the side, only to be met and hit with Quick Attack from the Jolteon. Daniel flew up, but the Jolteon looked up and said, " Oh, no you don't!"

He sent a Thunderbolt at Daniel, but he dodged it and countered with Gust. The Jolteon was sent flying and landed 10 metres away. The Vaporeon used Water gun and shot Daniel out of the air. Denzel used Aqua Jet and charged at the Flareon. The Flareon was knocked back and came to a stop next to the Jolteon. The group then proceeded to surround the Vaporeon, who slowly backed up.

"Uhh, Nesis, we could use some help hear!" it said. Suddenly, columns of violet light consumed the eeveelutions. When it dissapated, they had gone.

"Where did you think they went?" Daniel asked.

"Hmm. Maybe they AACK!"

Suddenly they were enveloped in the same light the eeveelutions were. The group took one last glance at eachother before disappearing into thin air.

Back to the surface...

I stared at Frostbound, preparing to make a move. His ears began to twitch, and he seemed to be concentrating on something else. I tapped into his mind to see what was going on. I heard a female voice say, " Hellfire, Floppy and Minato have been defeated. Should we let them pass?"

Frostbound closed his eyes and smiled.

"Your friends have bested my comrades. It seems you are the one to save this realm. Very well, you shall pass," he said. I saw a violet light circle around me. Frostbound was covered in the same light before I was surrounded by violet. Suddenly I fell back and couldn't get up. It was like getting Sky Dropped from a thousand feet. I couldn't take the extreme G force and blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Daniel in my face.

"AHH! Daniel, stop that!" I shouted.

"Sorry."

I sat up and looked around. Trees.

"Are we out of that place?" I asked.

"Yep. We're on the other side, which means we passed," Justin said. In the distance I saw sand.

"There's a desert over there. Think we can find a Krookodile and Steelix there?" Denzel asked. I had almost forgotten about that. I stood and said, "Well, there's no point in waiting here. Let's go!"

We headed towards the desert, the threats unknown to us. As we left the cavern behind, I wondered who Frostbound was. With any luck, they'd see each other in the future.


End file.
